Vampire love
by hottieCA20
Summary: vampires in love


**Vampire Love**

By: Leiloni Ann Quenneville

I sat down on the wet grass, in front of the old mansion. I got my book out of my bag and started to read. When I got to the second chapter I felt something hit my knee, I looked around and saw a tall, blond haired young man. He sat down next to me and I was love struck. He was buff, I could tell by his white shirt being stuck to his chest. He was staring at my hair, which is long, brown and wavy.

He said, "What's your name?"

I was staring at his eyes, they were light blue, and they were sparking.

I said, "Leiloni, What's yours?"

He started looking at my knee and I realized I was bleeding the rock he through must have hit harder that I thought.

"It's your fault." I said in his face. "By the way you didn't say what your name is?"

He got a little closer to my knee and said "Eric."

His head was only one inch from my knee when he struck and bite down on my little cut.

I tried to scream but I couldn't because he put his hand over my mouth. I bite his hand, struck blood and accidently drank some.

He let out a low groan as he raised his head from my knee. I still had a good grip on him with my teeth and my nails. He glared at me and said, "let go."

When I let go, he picked me up and went inside the mansion that must be his. He set me down on the sofa in the living room.

I started screaming off the top of my lungs, something must be wrong, I felt like I was burning. Thank goodness I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in the same position, but my legs looked longer, my hair seemed thicker, and I wondered what my face looked like.

I got up and went to look for a mirror. I turned a corner to a long hall with a bunch of doors. I opened the first door and found Eric lying passed out on what looked like a large coffin. I remember now he's a vampire.

I slowly walked into his room. I sat down next to him and he woke up. He looked at me and said, "oh no," with startled eyes. Before he could say anything else, I asked, "What am I?"

He looked down at himself as he sat up. I said, "Do I have to repeat myself?"  
He whispered in a different voice, more scruff and violent, "you are a vampire, just like me and it's is all YOUR fault!"

I jumped up in the fighting position and hissed. I never ever herd myself hiss before. I realized I had fangs; long, sharp fangs, it must be true I am a vampire.

I jumped at him but he dodged. I gave him one of my sharpest smiles and cornered him in his closet, and before I did anything he said, "you can't hurt me."

"Now why do you think that, I'm much faster, and stronger than you are right now?"

"Because, one I'm your maker, and two we are soul mates."

"What, you and me? Yeah right. But your way older then I am, by centuries, am I right. So how can that be?"

"Even though, I was not born in the same year as you, doesn't mean we aren't made for each other."

I went over to his bed and grabbed his mirror. I looked in it and saw one of the prettiest things ever and I knew it had to be me, but I also knew it was only because of what I am.

"I know that we are soul mates because I have ways of knowing. Like the reason you come over here is because you feel safe when your near me, if you think its just because this place interests you, your wrong. Sometimes I even find myself sleepwalking in your house all most every night." He said the ending with a laugh.

"Well that's not stalkerish at all." I said sarcastically.

I asked, "So how old are you, really?"

He got out of the closet and sat down on his bed. He said, "I don't know, a long time ago, but I stayed at 20 years old. When you are born vampire, like I am, you can pick the age you want to stay at."

"Oh, I'm 20 too. Well I'm tired I'll see you tomorrow, Goodnight. By the way no more stalking me." I left ending our little talk just like that, with a bright smile on my face.

I woke up the next morning at 9 o'clock. I stood up and put on a tank top and my favorite pair of jeans. I went in the kitchen to get something to eat, I couldn't find anything that fitted my craving.

I decided to get something later. I got ready for a normal day at home.

Just then my mom, Cindy, came out of her bedroom. Then it hit me I'm craving blood. I could sense the blood moving through her veins, and I could even smell it. I knew I had to get out of her before something bad happened.

I ran away and yelled, " I'll be back later."

I got to Eric's house in about ten minutes; I ran really fast. I walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered, so I opened the door and walked in. I went to Eric's room and again saw him sleeping in his coffin. I sat down on top of him and he didn't wake up. I yelled in his face, "get up!"

He jumped up and growled at me. I fell on the floor with a surprised look on my face. I stood up with hands in the air and I said, "good mourning, grumpy. Relax, it's just me."

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Just thought we could get something to eat together, want to go?"

"Sure I'm hungry, lets go."

"Do you eat humans or animals?"

"Animals, unless my parents come over."

" Who are your parents?"

"My parents are the leaders of the vampire community, and sometimes they come over to my house. When they are they go hunting with me. They make me feed on humans when they do. They have power to force a person into doing something that they don't want to do so if you ever meet them just do what they say, okay?"

"Okay, so what are their names?"

"My father is Named Charles, and my mom is named Ann."

"So were are we going?" I asked as we walked out the back door.

"Over there." He pointed to a forest in his back yard.

"Okay, lets go."

Once we were done, I went home. That night I told my parents what I am. My parents took it very well. Maybe that's my power, to change their expression, no, reaction maybe, no but im getting closer. I GOT IT! emotion.

After about a month of going out, I had a visit from his parents.

They had all black on and showed up in a stretch limo. I went out side to greet them. We went to the porch and talked with my parents.

I said, "Mom and Dad this is Charles and Ann, Eric's parents. They want to ask you something."

Ann sat down and said to my mom, "we ask from your daughters hand in marriage for our son."

I was shocked and my parents were happy. I think that was the workings of Ann and Charles, what! maybe even me, Eric warned me that I should say yes to them no matter what but if its me how can i see what their really feeling.

I said to my parents, "what do you say mom, dad?"

My mom spoke up and said, "Do you want to?"

I smiled and said, "Yes, I would love to."

My dad, Luis, smiled and said to Charles, "yes, you may."

I was happy as can be and I asked, "When will Eric and I be getting hitched?"

Ann said, "Well the sooner the better we are very busy, so we were hoping tomorrow at five o'clock."

"Okay, mom can you call everyone up, say I'm getting married and see if they can come on over?"

My mom said, "Yes honey."

I looked at Ann and asked, "Were is it going to be?"

"In Eric's backyard. Were going now, see you tomorrow."

I looked at my mom, and dad and said; "I hope their side of the family eats before they come," and I added a little chuckle before I walked in the house.

My dad said, "yeah and you better save us if they try to feed on us.

In the mourning I ran as fast as I could to Eric's house and gave him the biggest hug I could bare, and gave him a kiss. He smiled and said, "sit" in a very sweet voice I had never heard from his mouth before. I gave him a bright smile and sat on the kitchen table.

He got down on one knee and said, "I'm sorry I didn't ask you before my parents did, but I love you."

"I love you too." I said it with all my heart.

He reached in his back pocket and came out with a little black box, and we smiled at each other.

He said, "Will you marry me?" and he opened the box, and it had one large diamond ring in it, and a silver band him, hopfuly. I thought with a chuckle.

I said, "yes."

He put the ring on my finger, and I put the band on him. They both fit perfectly, thank goodness. After that we kissed, until the doorbell just had to ring. Dingdong, dingdong it chimed on and on until we gave up trying to ignore it.

I ran to the door. I opened it and it must have been Grace, Eric's sister. She yelled, "Welcome sister, hi brother, and I got to decorate, bye." Grace has short black hair, long legs and she is really skinny.

The next person to run in the door was Eric's brother David. He gave me a hug and said, "welcome to the family sis."

I said, "nice to be welcomed, brother." David then went out the back door.

Eric came over and wrapped his arms around me. I left the door open so they could go back and fourth as they please.

I sat down on the porch with my head on Eric's shoulder. Right when I was going ask if I should start getting ready but then Eric picked me up and brought me to one of the rooms to could get ready in. After we kissed again, Eric said "meet you out there babe." I gave him a hug and said in his ear "love you."

He walked across the hall to get ready. I turned to close the door when Grace came in with three other girls.

She said, "Hey, we need to get ready too."

"Okay." I looked at the other three and said "hi, I'm Leiloni, nice to meet you."

One of them with blonde, curly hair said, "I'm Angie nice to meet you, bride to be." She had a very mellow voice.

Another one with long, brown, straight hair said, "I'm Tiffany, I'm one of the maids of honor and your new cousin."

The other one looked mad to be here, but smiled a bright smile and said, "I am Kimmie, I'm another one of Eric's sisters and I'm glad he picked you after all these months of bragging about you!" She even gave me a hug and said "he even talked about you before you guys started going, that's just so cute."

I said, "cool now lets get ready." I was a little nervous. I went over to the bed and saw my gorgeous dress, and a Vail. I told myself I need to eat before I get ready.

I looked at Grace and said, "I need to eat"

"Come I'll feed you."

I followed her to the front yard and we ran to the forest. Grace looked at me and said, "Do you want a Bambie or a Thumper?"

I smiled and said, "Bambie."

Once we were in the room again I got ready. I put on my wedding dress and I felt like a princess.

I grabbed the bouquet and headed for the door. I followed Grace, Kimmie, Tiffany, and Angie out the back door.

The yard looked way different, some of it was pavement and it looked like a Halloween party. There were black daisies everywhere. I saw that the only ones wearing white where the women. I noticed that all of my family was here.

We said our vows, kissed and then partied our butts off. Eric is a good dancer, and I will be too since I'm a vampire I thought when I almost fell. What! vampires aren't suppose to be clumsy. Oh well, i knew i was different and that's a good think right?

Once the party was over we said our goodbyes and went to his car. It's fast so we got to the airport in about twenty minutes.  
"We are on our way to Hawaii for our honeymoon." He said with a very happy smile. If i was still human i bet i would have blushed...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
